


Swooning

by Miss_Macabre_Grey



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 11/11, Destiny Day, M/M, Skype calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Macabre_Grey/pseuds/Miss_Macabre_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homework has two idiots awake for way past their bedtime, so they Skype call each other for company and another reason to stay awake in the night.</p>
<p>Kise just didn't expect Kasamatsu to be so hot. It's a wonder he could do homework when his boyfriend's face is live on his computer screen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swooning

**Author's Note:**

> Destiny Day is great motivation for me to finish at least one of the 4 stories I've started for KiKasa. For any americans, Happy Veterans' Day as well. This is the second American holiday KiKasa shipping day shares, wow.

At 2:11am, people should sleep. At 11am, Kasamatsu Yukio had a physics lab due on an event he barely comprehended. At 2:11am, Kasamatsu Yukio fell asleep doing said physics lab.

With his face buried in the nook of his physics textbook, Kasamatsu drooled as he slept, exhausted from a week of working and studying but still trying to look at answers to his lab write-up. Kasamatsu probably deserved the rest, should probably drop a course of take less hours a his job, but none of that would help get the physics lab completed by morning.

In his defense he had no idea he began to doze off. One minute Kasamatsu found the textbook explanation for one of the events in his experiment, and the next minute he fell asleep, one hand on his mouse and the other holding a page to turn to the next section of the chapter. At 2:11 am, nothing could stir the fatigued student from needed sleep.

Except the most annoying ringtone in the world going off at 2:12.

Kasamatsu shot his head up in a shock, then lowered it back into his book while he grumbled and use a hand to pat over his desk blindly. Though he almost knocked over a tower of textbooks, Kasamatsu grabbed his cell and flipped it open.

"D'you have any idea wh't time it is, Kise?" Kasamatsu grumbled, not awake enough to speak clearly, but definitely capable of knowing who the caller was since Kise set that annoying ringtone for himself personally. Even though Kasamatsu felt annoyed, the question was not rhetoric; he had yet to open his eyes properly, but memories of homework needing to be done filled his mind.

"Mm, it's 2:13. You know you shouldn't be sleeping, so I decided to call and check up on you!" Kise practically sang on the other end of the line, and Kasamatsu would scold him for his cocky tone if he were in his right mind.

Words failed Kasamatsu for a moment. A brief but consuming feeling of panic consumed him, but Kasamatsu leveled after a few seconds. 2:13 was reasonable; he could finish. Blinking and rubbing away the sleep from his eyes, Kasamatsu lifted his head from his book and held the phone to his ear properly.

Kasamatsu yawned into the phone, then smiled. "Thanks for checking up on me, Ryota. I'll finish. Less than two more hours of work left. Maybe a little longer if I work sleepy, but I'll finish."

"Aw, that's great! I'll stay up with you! I have to read an English story, so I'll be awake still. Want to move this to Skype so we can watch each other not doze off?"

Kasamatsu could hear Kise beaming. Kise got thanks or praise in rare occasion, and Kasamatsu meant his gratitude even if he was a bit tired. Still, he had to scold Kise at least a little to keep the blond in line. "An English paper? I thought you only had to finish your math homework, and you would call me then. How much homework have you been putting off lately, Kise?"

"He-hey! At least I'm _doing_ the work at all!" Kise sounded energetic, but he followed the words with his own yawn. "Anyway, Skype? I haven't seen you in awhile. I miss you."

Kasamatsu stretched his neck and scratched the back of his head a bit. "I'm not really dolled up, but yeah. I miss you, too. And even if it means I'll take longer to finish, at least we can keep each other awake." Kasamatsu could admit Kise kept good conversation, and when they both got aggravated at a point in homework they would talk for awhile before returning to studying. The distraction took a bit, but they went back to work feeling more energized.

"Alright. I'll call you. Make sure your camera is on, too! And that you actually have more than your computer light. I want to actually see you, Yukio. And don't worry, I'm not too pretty right now, either."

A lie if Kasamatsu ever heard one. Kise was beautiful at his worst, and breathtaking every other moment. A bit of modesty would do Kise well, but complete lies had no appeal.

"Yeah, yeah. I turned on my lamp and Skype is up. I'll hang up and let you call me there."

"Alright, Yukio. Love ya, see you soon!"

"Love you, too. Bye," Kasamatsu said before hanging up the call.

Within the minute Kasamatsu heard the soft hms and boops of the Skype ringtone, and picked up. The camera took a second to adjust to the lighting, though Kise's camera came into view first with more clarity. As per usual, Kise looked great, even with hair sticking up at one end and his eyelashes clumped more than desired. As far as Kasamatsu was concerned, Kise still had a smile to make his heart move and eyes that shined like suns at 2am.

Kasamatsu took a moment to look at his boyfriend, admiring the sloppy side of him he would never show in person, and stilled his own body with his head resting on a palm with that arm propped on the table. After the camera on Kasamatsu could focus from Kasamatsu staying still, a gasp-like scream sounded in the room.

"Fuck, Kise! What the hell was that?!" Kasamatsu exclaimed, feeling awake from jerking away so fast the camera just made a blurry mess of colors of the motion.

"How can you not know?! You're doing this on purpose! Yukio, this isn't fair! I look like a trainwreck, and you're so damn _hot_!"

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes before glaring at his screen. He knew Kise found him handsome, attractive enough to deem datable at least, but Kise always had a way to exaggerate things, like Kasamatsu's at-best average looks.

"Whatever, Kise. I have to go back to this assignment. Don't be . . . so you about this. You have to study, too."

Kasamatsu put his head down, camera and mic still on, and went back to the problem at hand. Again, Kise made a sound, more of a whine than a weird scream, but Kasamatsu supplied no reaction.

"Noooo, senpaaaai! That's so not fair! When you put your head down like that, I can't see it. It makes you absurdly hot."

" _What_ are you talking about, Kise? We both have homework!"

"No, no, I'll work on it soon, just let me admire you, dammit. You look so . . . wow." Kise took in a sharp breath an exhaled, trying to call himself from whatever got him so riled. "You, um, you need to shave more often now than you needed to in high school, don't you?"

Kasamatsu blinked at his computer screen for a few seconds, then groaned. "Are you kidding? You're this upset because of a few little hairs on my chin?!" Without much thought, Kasamatsu grabbed his jaw and stroked it. A few months prior his face would have been smooth skin, but lately Kasamatsu has to shave every so often to get rid of the stubble growing. Being so busy, Kasamatsu forgot about it entirely, and it grew a little past the five o'clock shadow mark.

"It's not like I'm upset because I'm mad. It's just . . . I'm dating a really hot _man_ now, so suave and alluring. Here I am faced like a baby angel, and you're over there maturing and looking so damn fine after puberty." Kise let out a dreamy sigh, and Kasamatsu could see the loving look in his eyes.

The look started to fluster Kasamatsu. "Shut it. I'll turn off the camera if you don't put your head in your book now."

With an exaggerated hand motion, Kise pushed himself away from his desk so he could roll his chair back and spin it. If Kise wanted to mention Kasamatsu's newfound maturity, Kasamatsu wanted to point out Kise's lack thereof. Before Kasamatsu could comment, Kise sighed and rolled to a shelf with stacked books and grabbed one.

After he rolled back to the desk, Kise pouted and opened the book. "See? I'll read, I'll read."

"Good. I'm working, too."

Kasamatsu understood the work as he studied on it, and typed a response and explanation of that section within twenty minutes. His eyes flicked up to see Kise reading. Each time, Kasamatsu thought Kise bordered falling asleep, but that had been boredom showing on his face instead of true sleepiness. Kasamatsu read over the next section he needed to understand between glances at Kise, and staring at his computer screen seemed far more invigorating, but unproductive.

Letting out a groan, Kasamatsu stretched and yawned. Kise openly took the chance to look away from the book and at Kasamatsu.

"You okay, Yukio?" Kise questioned before letting out his own yawn. "It's almost 3am now."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm actually getting it done fast. How about you?"

Kise smiled and shrugged. "I'm translating every other word, honestly, but it's enough."

"Well, it's more than what you did when I was in school with you, so I guess it's whatever. English wasn't my strong suit either."

"We've both done a bit of work. Just let me look at you more for a minute or two."

"Kise, stop. Not this again. It's just stubble. It's not even a legitimate beard."

"But _senpai_ , it _does_ things to me!" Kise whined. "It makes me want to hold you from behind as we lay in bed together. Your face would be smooth and soft while we fall asleep like how it was before. We'd sleep together with my head in the nook of your neck, and I would awaken in the morning by light and feeling something prickling my cheek. And-and I'd wake up to see me holding the most handsome man in the world, and the little stubble just shows the time passing. Time I got to spend with you. You're changing, and I'm barely around. I wanna see these changes and be with you. I want to grow up with you, Yukio."

Kasamatsu shied away, hunching over a bit and seeming smaller while one hand covered part of his face. "Ryota, you are growing up with me. My barely-beard is just a scratchy thing to shave. And it doesn't grow that much over night, I think. You're going to have to sleep with me awhile for that to happen."

"Mm, I wouldn't mind that." Kise rested his cheeks in his palms while he leaned over his desk.

"I wouldn't mind it either. Now," Kasamatsu started, his voice firm, "stop tempting me about sleep when we have things to do."

"Ah, fine. But if you feel eyes on you, it's definitely me, admiring how gorgeous you look."

Kasamatsu hated that his webcam had such low quality, but was enough to catch the new pink hue on his cheeks. "Shut it. It's going away first thing after class tomorrow if you keep this up."

Kise groaned and pouted, but Kasamatsu kept his head down in his notes and homework. Kise grumbled a bit more when Kasamatsu kept ignoring him, but ultimately continued his readings. With minimal interruptions -- Kasamatsu really did feel eyes on him because Kise really did watch him for a few seconds from time to time -- they continued working well into 4am territory.

"You know, if I were there and we didn't have homework, we'd be barely going to sleep at this time, anyway," Kise interjected into the silent air. Before Kasamatsu could scold him about work, he closed his reading and set it on his desk, signally he finished his assignment.

Kasamatsu glared at his screen in part for Kise's statement, and another part in envy that he still had work to complete.

"You sound too cocky about that, brat, but it's only because you make me do all the work. You'd fall asleep 20 minutes in if you were leading." Kasamatsu smirked and licked his lips, which seemed so much fuller and more appealing with the dark stubble highlighting the shape of his mouth. "You always finish first, after all."

Kise averted his gaze and sucked in a deep breath. "Don't do this to me. You need to finish your work, too. We can talk about this in person when we can actually prove things one way or another."

A yawn escaped Kasamatsu's lips. "Mm, you're right. I'm doing the last bit about the math of the experiment and calling it done soon."

"Yaaaay! Then we can actually chat."

"Kise, no. It'll be almost 5 when I finish, and I can still get 5 hours of sleep if I go to sleep right after."

"Aw, that's no fun of you, _senpai_. You always act so mature even when I offer a bit of fun." Kise breathed out another dreamy sigh, ogling Kasamatsu with pure love in his gaze. "You're so cool. Think I'll be as great when I grow facial hair?"

"Kise, when you actually become the type to not spend 3 hours every morning grooming your face, maybe. You have to force yourself to actually grow one to find out. Until then, you can just kiss me, and the scratchy sensation can feel like it is yours."

"Mmm," Kise hummed, deep in thought. "You're so damn hot, but if I get rug burn after making out with you, then it has to go."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "You have to actually make out with me first. And you know you aren't allowed to visit me at my school unless I know you're passing in your own."

Kasamatsu could have stopped the banter between them, but Kise kept him stay more awake and alert. Working out the last of his report, Kasamatsu felt a second-wind of energy and Kise rambled off more about how great the stubble looked and more about how much he missed kissing him. Kasamatsu often found Kise's one-track mind admirable, but when the attention shifted to Kasamatsu, it became a hassle to block out. Still, Kasamatsu's eyes stayed open and his fingers kept moving until he finished. The sound of his printer processing the file gave a good signal that Kasamatsu finished and could finally call his work complete.

Though Kise kept talk up more energy into Kasamatsu, the blond's words began to slur, and his tone dropped. Kasamatsu caught Kise bob his head down and begin to doze off before shooting it back up to stay awake. Grogginess and fatigue would make for horrible bags under Kise's eyes, and Kasamatsu almost wanted to dote on Kise's dedication to being good company.

"It's time to sleep, Kise," Kasamatsu whispered, voice soft and loving.

"But the . . . the birds are awake now." Kise sounded so groggy, even to his own ears.

"Then call it a power nap. I'll kiss you goodnight if need be."

Kasamatsu knew Kise perked at the offer by the twitch at the corners of his mouth. "Ooh, a goodnight kiss sounds," Kise cut himself off with a yawn, "sounds great right now."

"Then I'll kiss you, and you have to sleep after." Kasamatsu leaned up from his chair -- which felt great considering he had been sitting in it for so many hours he felt like they already merged together -- and puckered his lips. Unsure about whether he should kiss Kise's cheek by where it is on his screen or kiss the webcam, Kasamatsu kisses between the camera and Kise's on-screen face.

"Mm, thanks, Yukio. L've you." Kise leaned in to kiss Kasamatsu's lips in accordance to where they were on his screen. "Heh, over the camera I can kiss your face all I want and not worry about getting pricked by the beard."

"Pfft, shut up, idiot! I swear, I'm shaving this off first chance I get. Until then, we need to sleep, and goodnight, Ryota."

Kasamatsu and Kise leaned in at the same time, and kissed their screen even though the other's position changed leaning in for said kiss.

"Good night and good morning, Yukio," Kise yawned again. "Hope you do well on your assignment."

"Yeah, same to you. Love you, and go to sleep."

Kise pouted, but put up no resistance otherwise. Both were too tired to talk anymore, so they ended the call together.  
\---  
Morning came, and Kasamatsu slept in for as long as he could. The clock read 10:34, but living on campus meant he could get ready and walk to his lab class with ten minutes to spare. Kasamatsu took slow movements to make himself something quick to eat and to wash his face. The water and food awoke him, if only barely, so he started to pack his bag for class, reaching for his phone last.

**Two new texts from Ryota**

Kasamatsu opened them up, seeing they had a time stamp of 6:15, meaning Kise got a mere hour of sleep. Kasamatsu felt bad for his tired boyfriend until he read the second message.

The first was innocent enough, a simple good morning with a dozen loving emojis. The second was a ridiculous close-up photo of Kise's chin with a caption of "look at the incoming beard!"

Maybe because of the camera quality or maybe because of Kise being blond with then faint hair, but Kasamatsu could not make out anything other than a small pimple he knew not to comment on. 

Kasamatu touched his own chin without thinking and realized he meant to shave it off. Instead of rushing to shave before rushing to class, Kasamatsu smirked and angled his flip phone's camera at his face. Kise begged for his selfies all the time, and he never sent them, so Kasamatsu took one low quality picture of himself, beard showing as odd pixels, and sent it with a caption of "You have a ways to go, brat."

Kasamatsu headed to class, and the moment he stepped inside the doorway Kise already texted him back, the phone sending a light buzz through Kasamatsu leg.

Kasamatsu waited until he took his seat and the professor had his back turned to collect other students' work before checking the text. As expected for Kise, he sent a dozen hearts emojis and a comment about Kasamatsu being too hot, even though the photo looked like a blur of vaguely human-colored pixels.

Kasamatsu smiled at the text though, and went back to focusing in class. Maybe he could keep the beard, at least until Kise could see it in person.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with the idea of Kasamatsu having hit stubble and just mmm. Forgive me please. I can't resist him. I had to write it.


End file.
